


Nothing Beats Shyness Like Being Exposed to Your Crush

by BranwenOSV



Series: Smut Prompts [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward First Times, Coco is a terrible friend but she gets results, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: Jaune has a crush on Velvet and Velvet has a crush on Jaune, but since neither of them have the courage to admit it, Coco forces them into an awkward situation guaranteed to get them talking.





	Nothing Beats Shyness Like Being Exposed to Your Crush

Team JNPR were eating lunch in the cafeteria. Jaune looked up and noticed Velvet, the upperclassman, walking by and making eye contact for a brief moment. As soon as the two realized they were looking at each other, they both turned away in embarrassment. Pyrrha had been noticing Jaune acting embarrassed around Velvet ever since the two were paired up in a group project for Oobleck's class, and he always tried to avoid making eye contact with her. Whenever Pyrrha tried to bring up Velvet with Jaune, Jaune would always get anxious and wanted to change the subject. Velvet was no different; Coco could tell Velvet was trying to avoid talking to or about Jaune as much as possible. Usually a girl avoiding Jaune was not news, but Velvet wasn't the kind of girl to be so anti-social of anyone in particular.

"I'll be right back," said Pyrrha, excusing herself from the table. She went over to Team CFVY's table and signaled to Coco to meet with her privately.

"Excuse me for a moment," said Coco, heading outside with Pyrrha.

"Thanks for meeting with me, Coco. I'm not sure if you're aware about Jaune, but he's--"

"Got a crush on Velvet? That's pretty obvious."

"But does Velvet--?"

"Oh yeah. I've tried telling her to just ask Jaune out already, but she's too embarrassed to speak up. Have you tried getting Jaune to make the first move?"

"He's too nervous to do anything in case he looks like a fool again."

Pyrrha sighed. The last time Pyrrha tried to help Jaune, it was to help him ask Weiss out, and their relationship soured fast when it didn't go the way Jaune had hoped. The last thing Jaune wanted was to feel rejected all over again.

"This is a shame; I think those two would make a cute couple."

"Too bad both of them are too spineless to take the first step," said Coco.

"That's...not how I would put it, but we do need to get them to work up some courage and ask each other already."

"I did have a plan in mind, but I'm going to need your help. Do you know how to work the locker codes?"

"Of course."

"Perfect. Meet me before Goodwitch's sparring class and I'll explain everything."

#

The next day, Coco and Pyrrha were putting their plan into action. Pyrrha woke Jaune up before dawn to get more training in. Usually they trained at night; Pyrrha explained she wanted to try early morning training so Jaune can get better at a faster pace. Jaune bought the excuse and the two had their typical training session just as the sun was about to rise.

"You're getting better, Jaune," said Pyrrha. "You'll be ready for the tournament in no time."

"Thanks, Pyrrha," said Jaune. "It sure doesn't feel like it though. I feel like I've been stuck on the same level for weeks."

"Trust me, you're getting better. Remember, the masters always practice the basics."

"Of course."

The two headed back to the weapons storage lockers. Jaune was putting away his weapon and armor when Pyrrha tapped him on the shoulder.

"You need something?" asked Jaune.

"I know it sounds like I'm just trying to cheer you up," said Pyrrha, "but I really do think you're improving, even if you haven't noticed."

"I hope so," said Jaune, hating himself for still not being on the level of his teammates like he should be.

"You've been working really hard Jaune, and that's why I wanted to give you something special."

"Really?" Jaune turned around without closing his locker. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise, so close your eyes."

"Um...okay."

Being ever so trusting of Pyrrha, Jaune closed his eyes, leaving him wide open for Pyrrha to suddenly shove him into his locker. She pulled out her scroll and started inputting a code on Jaune's locker as he was yelling inside, asking Pyrrha what she was up to.

Once Pyrrha completed inputting the code, the locker shot out of the storage room and headed to its destination. With Jaune out of sight, Pyrrha called Coco to let her know the meetup was about to commence.

"What's the good word, Pyrrha?" asked Coco.

"I got Jaune into his locker and he's heading to Velvet," said Pyrrha.

"Perfect. Velvet should be in position any moment now."

"So where does the code send that locker to?"

"The girl’s shower room."

Pyrrha paused for a moment. Coco couldn't have said what she thought she said.

"I'm sorry, where did you say Jaune is heading to?"

"The girl’s shower room in the gym."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" said Pyrrha, terrified by the implications of sending Jaune to that location.

"And right now, Velvet should be done with her workout and entering the showers as we speak," said Coco nonchalantly.

"Are you insane, Coco? You think the best way for them to get together is for Jaune to barge in on Velvet like some kind of sick pervert?"

"Of course! Once you let somebody see you naked, you don't have anything else to be shy about!"

Pyrrha felt her stomach twist itself in knots. When Coco told her the plan, she assumed Coco was going to have them meet in a park or a cafe or somewhere where they can get a bit of alone time with each other. Now she was worried Jaune was either going to get the snot beaten out of him by a hysterical Velvet, or worse, expelled for going into the girl’s shower room, all because she had to listen to the so-called relationship expert Coco.

"This is going to be terrible," said Pyrrha.

"Trust me," said Coco, "those two will be together in no time."

"And if she tries to kill him?"

"I'll buy you lunch."

#

After another intense workout practicing the new moves she adapted from other students, Velvet grabbed a bar of soap and headed to the showers to wash off. She loved working out at this time of day, as she was usually the only one in the gym, giving her some much needed private time. Alone in the shower room, she contemplated about the talk she had with Coco about admitting to liking Jaune.

_"Maybe I should take Coco's advice and just be blunt with Jaune. I mean he is a nice guy, but what if he's just not into me? But I guess I'll never know unless I try...but how to go about it? Should I just drop by his dorm room and ask him right--"_

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by what sounded like a large explosion from above. The next thing Velvet knew, a weapons locker crash landed at the end of the room, causing Velvet to nearly jump out of her skin and drop the bar of soap she was holding as her heart was pumping twice as fast.

_"Why is there a weapons locker here? Who could have--"_

The locker door opened and out popped Jaune, falling flat on his face.

"Uhhh," moaned Jaune, feeling like he wanted to throw up from the motion sickness. "I hate these darn lockers. Where am I?"

"Jaune?" yelled Velvet.

"Huh? Is that you, Velvet?"

Jaune looked up and saw Velvet standing naked in front of him. It took Jaune a few seconds to realize he was in a shower room and was staring at Velvet's bare body. It took Velvet around the same amount of time to realize she was exposing herself to Jaune.

Both frantically screamed as Velvet tried to cover herself while Jaune covered his eyes with one hand.

"OH MY GOD VELVET I'M SO SORRY!" said Jaune, quickly standing up and trying to use his free arm to feel his way around the room. Not watching where he was going, Velvet noticed Jaune was walking dangerously close to her dropped bar of soap.

"Jaune, wait!" yelled Velvet. "Watch out for the--"

It was too late for Jaune, as he stepped on the bar of soap and slipped back, falling right on the back of his head and nearly knocking himself out.

"Jaune! Are you okay?"

Jaune only groaned in response. Velvet picked up Jaune and carried him back to the locker room and laid him on a bench. She went to her locker to grab an ice pack and a couple of towels. She covered herself up in a towel, then placed the ice pack and other towel under Jaune's head.

"Are you all right?" asked Velvet.

"My head kind of hurts, but I'm fine."

Jaune rotated his head and noticed Velvet in a towel, remembering that he was somewhere he definitely wasn't supposed to be. He quickly averted his gaze to avoid looking at Velvet.

"I'm so sorry about this!" said Jaune. "Pyrrha shoved me in that locker and the next thing I knew I wound up here! Believe me, I would NEVER do something like this!"

"It's okay, Jaune!" said Velvet. "I believe you. But why would Pyrrha know the code to send you..."

Velvet knew Jaune was too much of a gentleman to try something this perverted, and Pyrrha was the same. The only person Velvet knew that would plan something like this was Coco.

"Of course!" said Velvet, sounding furious. "I bet Coco set this up! This sounds like something she'd cook up!"

"Your teammate?" said Jaune. "But why would she do something like this?"

"It's a long story. Oooh, I'm going to kill her the next time I see her!"

"But just to be clear, it's not ME you're mad at for looking at you naked?"

"Yes, Jaune. I've heard you have strange ways of trying to get a girl's attention, but I know you would never attempt to do something this creepy. Besides, even if this wasn't an accident..." Velvet suddenly realized what she was about to say and stopped herself.

"You were saying?" asked Jaune.

"Um...I was saying...well, even if you did plan this, Jaune, I..." Velvet could feel the blood rushing to her face. She couldn't believe she was really going to admit right here and now that she had a crush on Jaune, but considering how he's already seen her naked, it wasn't going to be the most embarrassing part of this situation.

"I don't think I'd be that upset."

"If I had planned it?" said Jaune. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is...I...may...have...a cru...a cruuuu..."

"You have a crush on me?"

Velvet covered herself with her bunny ears and nodded. Jaune could hardly believe what was happening right now; in the span of a few minutes, he saw the girl he liked nude, and instead of getting reprimanded for it, here she was admitting she liked Jaune back.

"Wow," said Jaune. "Um...this may sound crazy, but...I sort of...kind of...like..."

"Have a crush on me?" said Velvet.

Jaune nodded as well, then started to nervously laugh as his face became as red as Velvet's.

"What's so funny?" asked Velvet.

"I'm sorry!" said Jaune, having a hard time containing himself. "It-it's just I wind up here and I see you naked and it turns we like each other and I-I guess that's kind of funny?"

Jaune felt like Velvet was about to kill him for laughing about this, but then Velvet started to nervously chuckle herself.

"Yeah,” said Velvet. “I guess this is uh...kind of funny. I mean, who'd have thought of all places we'd be admitting to each other would be in the shower room?"

"Not me!" Jaune tried to laugh, but he felt like any emotion he tried to express was going to be the wrong thing to do in this situation.

The two just remained still in awkward silence, wondering where to go from here. Jaune decided to try breaking the silence and take his chances on asking Velvet out.

"Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, I might as well ask. Velvet...do you...want to...you know...go out...date?"

"Sure!" Velvet took a seat next to Jaune and held his hand. "I'd...really like that."

Jaune looked up towards Velvet and smiled. Velvet smiled until she suddenly saw something and turned away again in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" asked Jaune.

"Your...um..." Velvet meekly pointed towards something past Jaune. Jaune looked to wear Velvet was pointing and realized he was "pitching a tent" in his pants.

"Oh God!" said Jaune, sitting up and trying to get his erection to subside. "I didn't mean to...you know!"

"It's okay, Jaune," said Velvet. "I mean you are a boy and I am a girl in nothing but a towel, so of course it's only natural for you to..."

"This isn't making this any less awkward, is it?"

"Nope."

Even if Velvet was assuring him it was alright, he felt ashamed for getting aroused by Velvet. Jaune didn't know it, but Velvet was getting a little bit wet herself down there, thinking about what Jaune's body must look like.

_"Screw it,”_ thought Velvet. “ _We've already come this far and it can't get any worse. Might as well ask him here and now!"_

"Jaune, can you be honest with me?" said Velvet.

"Absolutely!" said Jaune.

"Do you think I'm...attractive...in that way?"

"You mean THAT that way?"

"Yeah Jaune, THAT that way.

"To tell you the truth...yeah. I mean not that I try fantasizing about you in THAT that way, but if I did I would definitely say you are attractive in THAT that way."

_"That settles it, then,"_ thought Velvet. They both admitted to having a crush on each other, Jaune admitted he thought Velvet was sexy, he already saw her naked, and Velvet was getting very curious as to how Jaune looked in the buff. Based on that logic, it didn't seem any less awkward for them to just skip the first date entirely and go straight to participating in coitus.

"Since you feel that way about me Jaune, and since I honestly feel that way about you...I guess there wouldn't be any harm to do...IT."

"It? You mean...IT it?" Jaune could feel his entire body sweat. Was Velvet really asking him to have sex here and now?

"Unless you're not comfortable about it!" said Velvet, hoping to not scare Jaune off with rushing their relationship.

"I mean if you want to do this then I'm fine doing this but if you're not fine doing this then I'm not fine doing this either!" Jaune stuttered at about one thousand words per minute. Velvet scooted closer to Jaune, grabbed his hands, and stared into his eyes.

"I'm more than okay with wanting to do this with you, Jaune."

"And I...same," said Jaune. "So...how do we...start--"

Velvet leaned in and kissed Jaune. Jaune felt taken by surprised at first, but kissing Velvet suddenly felt natural to him. He leaned in to wrap his arms around Velvet and pull her in closer. Velvet broke off her kiss to remove her towel, no longer feeling embarrassed to bare herself to Jaune. Jaune realized at some point he needed to discard his clothes as well. Jaune quickly disrobed himself, but suddenly turned himself around and stopped when he was down to his boxers.

"What's wrong, Jaune?" asked Velvet.

"Um..." said Jaune, "I...I'm not sure I'm going to..."

"Going to what?" said Velvet, feeling concerned as to why Jaune was suddenly stalling.

"Promise not to make a big deal about it?"

Jaune took off his boxers and turned around to expose himself to Velvet. Velvet was expecting something weird, but Jaune's penis looked perfectly normal. It looked normal to Velvet, but Jaune felt he wasn't impressive; his package was barely over five inches, and his girth was average size.

"I don't understand," said Velvet.

"It's not...um...small, is it?" asked Jaune.

"It's perfectly fine, Jaune, and besides, your size isn't important."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"I'm saying it because it's true, Jaune!" said Velvet, wrapping her arms around Jaune's shoulders. "Why do you always put yourself down when someone tries to compliment you?"

"I guess it's because...compared to all the other guys in this school...I'm the bottom of the barrel, like whatever the opposite of an alpha is supposed to be."

"You know what you need? You need more confidence in yourself. Think about this: How many first years in this school are going to say they did it with an upper-class girl from the infamous Team CFVY?"

"Well...unless Coco is dating someone...I guess just me?"

"Exactly!" said Velvet, taking a more seductive tone with Jaune as she trailed a finger down Jaune's chest. "Imagine how jealous all the first years like Cardin will be that you, Jaune Arc, did it with a girl like me."

"Yeah...yeah!" said Jaune, feeling a surge of confidence flowing through his body. "Maybe I'm not such a...not alpha-male like I thought! Thanks, Velvet!"

Jaune wrapped his arms around Velvet and proceeded to plant a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. Velvet can feel her lower lips get wetter by the second as her and Jaune's tongues swirled around each other. The two continued to passionately kiss each other as they laid down on the cold locker room floor, pressing their naked bodies against each other. Velvet sat up and positioned herself close to Jaune's manhood; Jaune mind and heart were racing as he was about to experience making love to Velvet, although he wasn't quite sure the next step he should be taking.

"Is there something I should do?" asked Jaune, not wanting to screw up his first time with his crush.

"Just relax and let me handle it," said Velvet. Being the older and more level-headed, Jaune decided to let Velvet take the lead. Velvet held Jaune's manhood and aligned her vagina on top, then slowly slid herself down Jaune's shaft. A few inches in and Velvet gasped, causing Jaune to panic again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Velvet, sliding down the rest of the way and letting out a seductive moan once she was finished. Jaune felt like he was on ecstasy being inside a woman for the first time. Velvet pushed herself a few inches up, then pushed herself back down, letting out another pleasurable moan. Instincts soon took over Jaune as he grabbed Velvet's rear and lifted her up himself, then proceeded to thrust in and out of her.

"Yes, Jaune!" yelled Velvet. "Keep going just like this!"

"Oh God, Velvet!" yelled Jaune. "This feels so amazing!"

After a minute of riding Jaune, Velvet leaned down to press her chest against Jaune as she went for another deep kiss, all while Jaune continued to thrust into Velvet. Jaune's mind went hazy with lust and pleasure until he felt like his cock was going to burst, snapping him out of his haze when he realized what he was risking doing so inside Velvet.

"Velvet, wait!" said Jaune. "I'm going to cum!"

Upon hearing Jaune warning her, Velvet immediately got off Jaune and sat up, helping him finish off by quickly stroking him as she simultaneously fingered herself. Jaune and Velvet both let out a loud moan as they orgasmed at the same time; Velvet aimed Jaune's cock at herself as Jaune shot his cum onto Velvet's chest and stomach. The two laid flat on their backs, catching their breath and thinking how they actually went through with having sex.

"Did we...really do it?" asked Jaune.

"We did," said Velvet.

"And you don't regret it?"

"Not a bit. Do you?"

Jaune smiled and gave Velvet a soft kiss.

"Me neither."

The two of them got up and headed to the showers to clean themselves off, and to make sure Jaune's locker went back to its proper location.

#

Pyrrha and Coco were waiting outside of the girl’s locker room, making sure no one else got in and found out about Jaune being inside. Pyrrha felt like a wreck, no matter how many times Coco tried to assure her that everything was going to be fine.

"We're going to be expelled!" said Pyrrha. "I just know it!"

"No, you won't!" said Coco. "Besides, I think this school has bigger problems than horny teenagers."

"It might not seem like a big deal to you, but it is to me! If anyone finds out that I was a part of this I'll never--"

"Hey girls," said Jaune, walking out of the locker room with Velvet. "What are you--?"

Pyrrha quickly grabbed Jaune and Velvet's hands and ran several feet away from the locker room entrance to make sure the four of them hanging out together didn't seem suspicious. With the coast clear and no signs of danger, Pyrrha let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God!" said Pyrrha. "It looks like we're in the clear!"

"Clear about what?" asked Jaune.

"Well Jaune," said Velvet, "you did...you know."

"Oh, right! Believe it or not, I totally forgot about that part!"

"You forgot?" said Coco. "How could you forget that you involuntarily burst into the girl’s shower room?"

"Well..."

Velvet and Jaune's faces turned red as they looked down on the ground. Seeing them turning red was bringing a smile to Coco's face.

"Oh ho ho!" said Coco. "Velvet, you didn't!"

"...we did!" said Velvet, covering her face with her bunny ears. Pyrrha's face turned red as well.

"Jaune...you...?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yes," said Jaune. "Velvet and I...consummated our relationship!"

"You lucky fucking stud!" said Coco, giving Jaune a playful punch on the shoulder. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Thank you," said Velvet. "Now can we please talk about this another time?"

"Fine. You can give me all the details after I treat us all to breakfast!"

As embarrassed as Velvet was feeling announcing her and Jaune's relationship status, she was very happy that Jaune and herself were now an item. As the four of them headed to the cafeteria, Coco pulled Pyrrha aside.

"See?" whispered Coco. "I know a thing or two about getting people together!"

"I suppose you do," whispered Pyrrha. "I'll be sure to give you a call whenever I find my crush."


End file.
